


Enjoying the View

by Jadeqaf



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: Vince sees something that changes everything.
Relationships: Stuart Alan Jones/Vince Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Absolute smut. No redeeming qualities at all.

"Damn it, Stuart." Vince struggled to open the door to Stuart's flat. Stuart was late, for the third time in a week. And now, because of him, Vince was going to be late too. Again. Stuart's selfishness had reached new lows. Finally getting the door to open, Vince slammed it behind him as he crossed the hardwood floor. "Stuart!" He reached Stuart's raised bed and cursed when he saw that Stuart was still lying in bed. *Bastard, sleeping in while the rest of us are late to work.* Pulling out his mobile, he quickly manufactured a plausible reason why he wouldn't be showing up to work. He didn't know if Mrs. Fletcher had believed his story about stomach viruses and explosive diarrhea, but the disgusting nature of his excuse had cut short any interrogation for details. And just like that, he was off for the next three days.

Slipping his mobile back in his pocket, Vince had every intention of giving Stuart a piece of his mind, but the harsh words became lodged in his throat at the vision that lay open to his view. As a result of his restless sleep, Stuart lay uncovered atop his blue silk sheets, as starkers as the day he'd been born. But no newborn had ever looked the way Stuart did at that moment.

Stuart was lying on his back, one arm across his eyes, the other palm down on his stomach. Vince's eyes traveled down Stuart's body slowly, etching each muscle, each line, each curve, deeper and deeper into his soul. His small brown nipples stood in stark contrast to the pale skin surrounding them. Dark hair leading from his navel to his semi hard cock. As Vince's gaze lingered, Stuart's cock grew thicker, longer until it was completely hard. Vince inhaled sharply. At once, he knew that Stuart's words at Phil's funeral hadn't been an idle boast.

Vince's pants tightened as his own body began to respond to the testament to wanton sexuality that was splayed out before his greedy eyes. He reluctantly pulled his gaze from Stuart's colossus and continued his inspection of the rest of his body.

Vince itched to run his fingers through the dark hairs lightly covered the muscles of Stuart's lean thighs. Vince's breathing became erratic as images of him holding on to those thighs while Stuart thrust deeply into his body ran incessantly through his mind. He had to stop looking, stop torturing himself with what would never be his to touch. But he couldn't stop his eyes from travelling back up Stuart's body. This trip, he avoided the obvious areas, concentrating on the way Stuart looked relaxed and almost angelic.

After lingering briefly on Stuart's slender shoulders, Vince continued the inventory of Stuart's body. Nice neck, gorgeous curls, bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. Fuck, Stuart was awake.

"Morning, Stuart." Vince cringed at the way his voice cracked on his best friend's name.

"Morning, Vince." Stuart slowly slid out of bed. "Enjoying the view?" With a slow, languid gate, he advanced on the suddenly speechless Vince.

"You... ah... well." Vince blushed furiously at being caught ogling the defenseless form of his best friend.

Stuart drank in the sight of Vince's red face and wondered how far down the blush extended. He intended to find out. For months, they'd been playing a game of cat and mouse, exchanging roles daily, almost hourly, and sometimes even in the middle of a conversation. But Stuart was tired of waiting. He wanted Vince.

Vince stood frozen, speechless, he couldn't find another word as his collar and pants both tightened uncomfortably. Stuart moved closer, exuding the sensuality he was legend on Canal Street for. Vince took a step back.

"No you don't." Stuart took another step closer and reached his hand out, grabbing hold of Vince's arm.

Vince gasped at the heat he could feel traveling through his body from the single point of contact between them. Desire curled in his gut but it took all his self-control not to turn and run. "I...what are you like, Stuart?"

"Stay and find out." Stuart's voice was husky with sleep and desire. He inched closer, moving slow as not to spook Vince.

Every instinct Vince possessed was screaming at him to run. However, the muscles in his body refused to cooperate. He craved the feel of Stuart's hands, his fingers longed to run through those dark curls. With a deep sigh, the war within Vince ended as silently as it had been waged. His hand shaking, he reached out to touch Stuart's bare skin.

Releasing the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, Stuart took the final step toward Vince. "Very good. Now, one of us is wearing too many clothes." Vince reached up to loosen his tie, but Stuart's hand stopped him. "Let me."

Vince could only nod. He knew he should say something, verbally acknowledge the shift in their relationship, but he couldn't. The words were trapped in his throat, caught up in sixteen years of denial and repression.

Stuart smiled as he slowly undid the knot in the horrendously ugly tie Vince wore. "Where did you get this thing?" Pulling the scrap of material from the collar of the equally ugly shirt, he tossed it in the corner, hopefully never to be seen again.

The familiar complaint was exactly what Vince needed and his tension snapped, leaving him far more relaxed and ready for whatever Stuart had in mind. "Sale at Harlo's."

"Bin it." Stuart shuddered in revulsion as he slowly slid the jacket from Vince's arms, trapping them in the heavy material. Pulling his best friend into his arms, Stuart leaned in close, and gently kissed the full lips he'd been dreaming about for months.

Vince caught fire. After a brief struggle to free his arms, he tossed his jacket into the corner with his tie and with a desperation born of years of regret, he pulled Stuart tighter to him, pressing his body against the heated flesh he wanted to know intimately. He parted his lips and slid his tongue along Stuart's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Stuart fought valiantly to control the need pumping through his veins. He'd wanted his first time with Vince to be slow and gentle. But that was rapidly becoming an impossible dream as Vince took control. Vince's tongue slid between Stuart's lips, caressing his tongue, challenging Stuart to meet Vince's heat with his own.

Stuart's control snapped. Growling, he tightened his grip on Vince and walked backwards, dragging his soon-to-be lover towards the bed. "So much for slow."

"Fuck slow." Vince's reply was almost feral in its intensity as he allowed himself to be turned so his back was to the bed. Four hands fumbled with the buttons on Vince's shirt and the zipper on his pants until finally, Vince was as naked as Stuart.

Stuart's eyes travelled up and down Vince's body, taking in the beauty before him. From the dark blond hair, to the light blue eyes looking at him with desire and love, to the hard flesh pressed against his own. "Lovely, all of you. Lovely."

Vince blushed furiously. Finally Stuart had his first chance to see how far down the colour spread. and he wanted to kiss every red inch as the flush crept farther south, finally ending at Vince's muscular thighs. Stuart leaned into Vince, pressing him down to the mattress.

Naked flesh against naked flesh caused the heat to flare even higher. Vince pulled Stuart tighter against him, until their cocks met for the first time. Both men shuddered as sparks of sensation jumped from one body to the other and back. They slid against each other, their movements eased by the volume of fluid being released by their bodies.

Stuart's lips moved down Vince's neck, biting and nibbling. He wanted to make this last, but he knew from the way they were both shaking that it was an impossible dream. This time. Reaching under the pillow, he grabbed the two needed items.

Vince shook with desire, trying desperately hold on to the last shred of his self-control. He heard the click of a lid being opened, but still gasped with surprise when he felt one slick finger slide deep into him. "Oh my god!" His body tightened in response to the flood of sensation and he felt his hold on his sanity slide away. "Stuart. Please."

Stuart smiled as he slid a second finger next to the first, finding the spot inside Vince that would send his world spinning. "Please, what?"

"Fuck me! I can't..." Vince panted in an effort to slow down his body's headlong rush toward the finish line. A task made even more difficult by the addition of a third finger to the two already stretching him.

Stuart's hand shook as he rolled the condom over his throbbing cock. He couldn't remember ever being this close to coming without being touched, merely from giving his partner pleasure. But then again, he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted Vince. Moving to lie between Vince's legs, Stuart lifted one of Vince's strong thigh, giving him better access to Vince.

Vince gasped as he felt the heat pressing against the opening to his body. He struggled to relax enough to allow Stuart entry, shaking with need when he felt the first breach of his internal defenses. Stuart moved slowly forward, giving Vince time to adjust.

But Vince wanted nothing of gentleness. Tilting his hips, he pressed against Stuart, taking his lover's hard cock into him in one thrust. "GOD!" A cry of pleasure was torn from his throat as Stuart sank deeper and deeper into him.

"Is that how you want it?" Stuart didn't know where he found the strength to speak. His body was overwhelmed by the heat surrounding him, the tightness enveloping him. Slowly, he pulled back until just the tip of his cock was still inside Vince. Meeting Vince's eyes, Stuart saw the trust, love, and desire shining from the depths of those pale blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed his lover softly.

"Stuart, if you don't move..." Vince swallowed the rest of the threat as Stuart did just that. Forcefully, Stuart plunged back into Vince, scraping his prostate on the way in.

Fast and furious, Stuart drove in and out of Vince, who met him thrust for thrust. "Vince." Stuart shook with the effort of holding back his orgasm as he reached down to take hold of Vince's throbbing cock.

One stroke of Stuart's well-trained hand was more than Vince could take. "FUCK!" Vince's orgasm ripped through him as he shot wave after wave of fluid over Stuart's hand.

Stuart's control snapped when he felt Vince's body tighten around him. "Oh god!" His tremours increased as his body emptied itself into the thin material separating him from Vince.

Finally still, Stuart collapsed atop Vince, feeling more content then he could ever remember feeling. He waited for the moment that always came, the moment where he couldn't stand being in the same room as his shag. But it never did. Because this wasn't a shag, this was his Vince. His life.

Vince thought about protesting the weight above him, but decided it wasn't worth it. He loved the feel of Stuart's sweaty, relaxed body against his own. He waited for the moment that he knew always came, the moment where Stuart kicked out his shags. But it never came. Maybe this was more than a shag.

Stuart found the strength to raise his head and wasn't surprised at the fear he saw in Vince's eyes. "You twat!"

"What?" Vince sighed with disappointment when Stuart moved away from him. He was reassured when Stuart didn't leave the bed, just moved to the side.

"This is not a one off. This is forever."

"I love you too." Vince leaned up to softly kiss Stuart's lips. He wasn't sure where this would end, but he wasn't going to question it. He had his dream and that would be enough.

Stuart sighed. He knew it would take time for Vince to believe in him, believe in them. But now that Vince was in his bed, he had the time. He felt the heat return to his body, as well as Vince's. Smiling, he leaned down to kiss Vince hungrily. "Now, I seem to recall hearing you tell your boss that you wouldn't be in for a few days."

"You're right, I did. That means I don't have to leave this bed for three days." Vince wasn't surprised to see Stuart reach over and pick up the phone. It only took a few minutes for Stuart to inform Sandra that he wouldn't be in for a few days, giving her the same excuse Vince had given his own boss.

Hanging up on Sandra, Stuart made sure to turn the ringer off on his phone. He leaned to kiss Vince softly, an evil grin crossed his face before he kissed Vince. "Who's going to tell Hazel?


End file.
